Night of the Damned
by ChaoticDestiny48
Summary: Vampires are real, and Darien is one of them. Serena is a lost and alone in the world. Can these to cross the barriers that seperate them?
1. In the begining

"Oh no you don't, get back her I don't want to ruin my new shoes!" Why is it that these vampires she has to chase after never seemed to realize that running in heals is extremely difficult, and a great way to totally destroy them? Do they think it's funny that I have to chase after them at all evening hours leaving me no time for a job, which is what I need to pay for more shoes? No consideration. All my hard work to control their population and what to I get for it! "I told you to stop!" Serena screamed as she thrust a stake into the vampires heart. "That's what you get for making me- "Let me guess, ruin your new shoes?" The voice sounds very deep, and somewhat scary. Serena's blood seems to pulse even faster as she listens. 'Who is this guy? He must have seen me stake the vamp. This is gonna be a long night.' She slowly stands from her position on the dusty ground. Serena turns toward the voice, but found only the brick wall of a building. 'What?' She quickly scans the ally that she is in. 'Ok two brick walls, dusty dirty ally floor, and no creep talking person who followed me here. This is a little odd.' "You were so caught up in the condition of your shoes you didn't even see me following did you?" The voice stated again. As a tall man in dark form fitting, and what a nice form too, outfit jumps from the sill of one of the second floor windows. He spoke again, "My name is Darien, and you'll be seeing me again soon. Try to spot me first though. You never know who else could be following you." With that he jumped back up onto the windowsill and quickly jumped away into the dark night. 'Ok that isn't something you see every day. Extremely handsome, yet very creepy man follows me into an ally, sees me stake a vampire, spouts some weird lines, and then jumps off into the night. That's weird even by the standards of my life, and I chase around at all hours of the night killing vampires, and assorted other demons.' Serena let thoughts of the strange man consume her on her walk home. Who could he be? What could he be? What's with the creep factor he's emitting anyway? Random questions fill her head. She has plenty to think about on her long grueling walk home. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I know I forgot to write this before but I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did but I don't. Don't sue me please.  
  
The next morning, Serena woke groggily. She dragged her tired, limp body into her bathroom and began to get ready for a new day. She carefully applied her make-up when her dream from the night before resurfaced in her mind. Bang.Bang. Plop! Two bodies fell to the floor. A man in black stood at the other side of the park, gun in hand and ready to kill. Serena couldn't make out his face in the darkness, but she felt like she knew him. She turned toward the bodies when the truth hit her. Serena knew this scene; it was her parent's death. She was in the park hunting this night. Her parents had realized she was missing at dinnertime and had gone out to search for her. Then in the park. Bang. Bang. Turning toward the noise she was seeing them fall. She was reliving that horrible night again. The night she really joined the darkness, and was left utterly alone. Serena's focus returned to the mirror, she suddenly was crying again. 'Damn it!' She still didn't know who's done this to her parents. Knowing who had killed them would at least give her something to think about, but no she is alone. She's going to make them pay for what they'd done. She still heard her mother's voice early in the morning, calling to say that it was time to get up and go to school. Still saw the look on her fathers face as he smiled when he saw her come down the stairs in the morning. It was all still so fresh in her mind. The pain it caused her was too real. She needed to get out of her apartment. Where she wasn't completely alone. Then again, no matter where she was, she'd always be utterly alone. She couldn't say that exactly. She wasn't really totally alone the moment her parents died. After all, she'd had friends. Rie, Lita, Ami, Mina, Molly, Melvin, and Andrew; they'd all tried to help her get over the tough times. Then after a while they were so distant. She'd pushed them all away. They'd come to her house to support her, help her plan the funeral, offer her a place to stay, and basically just keep her company, but she'd pushed them away. Maybe it was just that she couldn't handle them being so near. They weren't a part of her new life. A life where she couldn't have ties. Her parents' death had proved that much, if anything. So now she was alone, by her own doing. Just sort of going threw the motions of her life. Finishing high school, getting her apartment, her parents after all had left her provided for, and looking for work for next year. Going to college wasn't really practical. She couldn't work nights, and the education would be wasted on a person that would most likely just die young anyway. After all, she'd almost died already so many times. **Flash Back** We see Serena cornered in a dark ally with a vampire blocking her exit. Obviously she was scared out of her mind. She wasn't even moving anymore, just sort of trembling and whimpering, and the vampire was closing in. "What's the matter little girl? Don't you wanna play with me?" "Get away from me," she screams while thrashing at the vampire wildly with a stake, he simply ducks her attack, "I'll stake you if you come closer!" "Well girlie, it's that or die." Serena leaps suddenly at the vampire stake first. He twists her around quickly by her wrists and traps her against his chest. Then he bares her neck and starts to lean in. Suddenly the vampire vanishes in a cloud of dust. Serena turn to find whom her savior is, but no one is there. **End Flash Back** Serena's mind returns to the present, and she quickly leaves the bathroom. Once in her room she dresses in blue boot cut jeans and nice white spaghetti strapped shirt. After throwing on socks and a pair of sneakers she grabs her purse and heads for the lobby. Stopping by the main entrance she waves to Peter, the man at the front desk, and grabs her mail. Then she heads for the garage.  
  
Sry if this shows up all as one paragraph, but something is wrong when I upload things from my mac. 


	3. Chapter 2

Serena arrived back from her shopping excursion with many bags in hand. So many in fact that she had to in list the help of Peter to carry them all in, and even with his help they had to make many trips. Serena didn't care though, shopping was one of the things in life that still gave her pleasure, and as uneaten as she was able to do it she was lucky she was ever happy. "Thanks again Peter, you have no idea how glad I am you helped me with all these bags. I don't know how I would have managed without you." Serena sweetly replied while looking at a somewhat ruffled Peter. The friendly man from the front desk who looked as if he thought she was the devil incarnate. "You're welcome. Next time though you might want to buy less at once, or take some of your friends with you, I'm not one of those guys who thinks lifting weights is the best sport ever." With that said Peter turned out of Serena's spacious apartment and headed back for the front desk. Only slightly ruffled by the once nice man's harsh tone, Serena decided to put all of her new clothes away, as well as try some of them on. After all, how could you really be happy when all you did was buy beautiful things, you had to use them. Not like she'd be wearing the glamorous outfits out to clubs with her friends, no that life wasn't meant for her. No she had stopped going to places with them right after the incident. No one could really blame her at first, but after a while it was as if she was purposefully holding them distant. After all she was, she couldn't handle what happened to her parents ever happening to them. Her parents had been out looking for her the night it happened. They had previously been unaware of her late night hunts and were worried as to where she had gone. They had set out to search for her in the park, thinking she had been kidnapped or was sneaking around with an older boy, what they had found they would never recover from. They were greeted at the park entrance by a vampire with a gun. Serena had been trailing him all night and he was panicking. He shot both of Serena's parents without a thought and then had run of when she was distracted. Serena's world had fallen apart in that instant. She was alone. She watched there bodies fall in slow motion, saw the range of emotions that passed their faces, shock, anger, fear, and confusion. Serena had fallen apart on the spot. She wasn't prepared for this. She'd seen many people, all vampire victims, die, but never could she imagine the death of someone close to her. She still couldn't remember the details. When the police had got there, what she had said to their questions, what the questions were exactly, it was all a blur. Most things that she did remember were after the funeral. Her friends asking if she wanted to stay with them, trying to get her back into a normal routine, and the visits with the lawyer saying that she was 18 and was allowed to stay alone, and she was well provided for. All of that she could remember, that and the pain. It was too immense now to think back though. The mere thought still made her eyes sting with unreleased tears. Her shopping trip pick me up hadn't worked out as she had planned maybe she'd try- Tap tap. Serena dropped what she was doing immediately. What was that noise? Tap tap. There it was again. It was coming from her balcony? She picked up a large paperweight from the desk in her bedroom. Slowly she walked out of her room and down the hall, toward the balcony. She switched on the light and then jumped back in surprise. There was a man standing on her balcony! She couldn't quiet make out his face, but she could see that he was holding something in his hand, it looked to thin to be a knife, but Serena didn't really know much about knives. Instead she slowly opened the door and tried to peer out into the shadow he was standing in. "Who are you, and WHAT are you doing standing out on MY balcony. If you're trying to break in you picked the wrong day to mess with me buddy. I've already paged the front desk so they'll be up here any minute." "Aw now that's no way to speak to an old friend now is it?" "Excuse me? Do I know you? Come out from the shadows and let me see you!" He stepped out from his hiding place and Serena recognized him at once. It was the creepy, yet handsome, guy from the other night. What had he promised? That'd we'd meet again? Way to spooky. She had to stay calm, keep talking to him until. until what she figured out a way to kill him? This was going to be a long night. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you," he said in his velvety voice, " I just wanted to give you this." He handed her a single red rose that he had been holding in his hand. 'So that's what he was holding. And to think I thought that he could be dangerous, what is wrong with me, yea the guys is creepy, but I've had guys from school sort of stalk me before. That must be where I met him.' "I'm sorry, but do I know you? Other then from the other night?" Serena felt really stupid for asking, kind of rude too. Oh well, creepy guy on her balcony deserved it. Why was he on her balcony again? "I guess not, no we've never really spoken. I use to go to your school, but I don't anymore. I never really had the courage to talk to you. When I saw you alone the other night I wanted to talk to you, kind of tell you I knew what you had gone threw, and that I'd watch out for you, but I realize it come out totally wrong and I may seem somewhat creepy." "Yea just a little. Why are you on my balcony by the way?" "Oh, um actually I got locked out of my apartment, on my balcony, so I climbed over till I found an apartment where someone was still up. Its just a coincident that its yours I guess." "You live in this building?" "Yea, I just moved in." "What's your name anyway? So far I've been referring to you mentally as the creepy nighttime guy." Darien laughed at this. "My name is Darien Shields. Just call me Darien though." "Well Darien my names Serena, but you already knew that." They both laughed then. Then Serena continued, "Well Darien, would you like to come inside for some coffee?" Darien smiled wickedly, "I'd love to." 


	4. Chapter3

Darien smiled as he stepped into Serena's home. This girl had just unknowingly invited a vampire into her home. Poor poor Serena, what a fun game I'll play with her. She already looks at me with stars in her eyes, oh yes I'll follow her around, see what she likes, and then I'll make her love me. "This is a really nice place you have here. You must like to decorate; my apartment doesn't have nearly as much personality in it as yours does. It doesn't really have a homey feeling to it." Darien sighed sadly as he said this. It was true, any place he lived never really felt like a home. How could it? No one and nothing loved him, and wasn't it the love that made a place a home? "It's alright I suppose," Serena sadly looked around her home, "its not as nice as my old house use to be." "What do you mean?" Darien looked at his new prey, why was it that she got so sad when she looked around her apartment, did she have bad memories here? Maybe he could get her to trust him, that would really make this game fun. "I.um. I use to live in a nice house with my parents, but I.um. it's not possible anymore." One silent tear trickled down Serena's face as she said this. Then quickly she changed the subject, "So Darien, do you like coffee?" "Sure." No actually I never drink anything but blood. Then again you cried just now, letting me know that your parents are obviously your weakness, so I guess you deserve a treat. Serena walked towards the kitchen where a pot of coffee was already done being made, having been forgotten after Peter's little visit. She silently hoped it wasn't cold as she reached for two white mugs out of her cabinet and began pouring coffee for herself and Darien. "Do you like anything in your coffee?" Blood would be nice, preferably yours, "No I um. I drink mine black." At least I do today, and any other time I'm forced to drink coffee with you during this game. Serena handed him his cup. "How odd, I would figure you for a person with a little bit of a sweet tooth." What did she mean by that remark? "Sometimes perhaps, but today I'm not feeling like my normal self." Serena and Darien quietly chatted for some time after that, discussing movies, music, the weather, and all sorts of other things. They're conversation never seemed to get the awkward pause in it as it continued on into the night. Finally Serena glanced at her clock. "Oh my goodness its almost 2:00 AM!" "Really?" Darien hadn't realized how much time had gone by. He had been enjoying his conversation with this girl, but now it seemed he was going to be leaving. He very well couldn't be here till sunrise. "I guess I really should be going. I'll see you around Serena." Serena started to walk Darien to the door of her apartment. "Yea, I'll see you around," she slowly opened the door and watched him step outside, "Goodnight Darien." "Good night Serena." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Phew!" Serena sighed as she closed the door to her apartment behind Darien. Had they really been talking for hours? He seemed so nice; she had to see him again soon. He said he lived in her building so she'd probable see him more often now, she's notice him unlike before. This was perfect, now she's have a reason to where all her beautiful new clothes. Slowly she walked back towards the table to clean up the mugs and cookies that they had just finished. Serena then noticed the rose that was still sitting on her table, she completely forgotten it during their conversation. Quickly she grabbed up the rose and put it in water. She then brought it back out and sat it in the middle of her table. How odd, the little rose looked as if it had always been there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Darien went down to the front desk to see a sleeping man sitting there. As gently as possible he called to the man, so as to wake him up, but not startle him into screaming. He hated screaming, it reminded him of his past victims, the ones who knew they were going to die. Those same ones knew they were not ready. "Sir," Darien called a finally time, waking the man at last, " I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I was just stopping by after I'd finished my work and I was wondering about getting an apartment in this complex." "Oh its not a problem at all." He leaned down to a drawer on his side of the desk and pulled out a stack of papers. "Just fill out these forms and call the number on that card for an appointment to speak with the man who handles these things." "Thank you for all your help." He didn't know why he was being so nice to this man. It was as if he had a reason to be, dare he say happy? That couldn't be it though, not he, he was one of the damned, one who walks the night, and drinks blood of the living, surly he was damned too to never be happy. Wasn't he though? Wasn't that part of the curse that had befallen him more then 200 years ago? Whatever the reason for this mood, he was going to enjoy it. After all it was time for him to go out and get his dinner, the taste of that wretched coffee was still in his mouth. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serena awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking at her door. Groggily she got out of her bed and grumbled some choice words about who ever it was waking her up this early in the morning on a Saturday. As she pulled on her robe and opened the door she was immediately surprised by what she saw. A man was standing before her with a vase of a dozen white roses. He smiled sweetly and handed the arrangement to her. Then with a lift of his had he was gone. 'Who on earth would be sending me roses?' Serena walked to her dining room table and slowly put the roses down. The then took her one rose from the night before and took it into the kitchen to be placed on the breakfast nook table. Then upon returning she lifted the card out of her roses to see whom it was from. "419 @ 8 o'clock. Please come. Sincerely, Darien" Serena smiled widely as she bent down to smell the roses. Darien wanted her to have dinner with him tonight at his apartment. She'd be damned before missing it. 


	5. Chapter4

Disclaimer: I don't won any of the characters or the original story line that any of this comes from. Sorry I wish I did, but I don't.

Now I know that this has taken a long time to get out, and I'm really sorry about this. I hope this won't disappoint all you readers. If it does send me flames, maybe I could use them to get my writing out faster. Anyway, on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena frantically threw her clothes all over her room, onto the floor, her bed, and any offending object that got into her way. It seemed that all the beautiful outfits she had gotten the other day had become so much less exciting now. This one to pink, that one to plain, others trying to hard, and then there were those that seemed not to try at all. What was she going to do, her room was a mess, and she still had no outfit only an hour and a half left until she was late for her dinner with Darien. With him living right down the hall from her she really had no reason to be late, but what could she do? She had nothing to wear.

Serena observed her room and the damage she had wrought. It hadn't looked so bad before, but now disaster. The bed was covered with dresses, skirts, and blouses. Still more clothes spilled over onto her clean white carpet, reds, blues, pinks, grays, and all the colors of her wardrobe mixing together. A few outfits could even be found stuck on a lamp, or dresser. Not a single thing was left in her once full closet, not one outfit. How was she going to find anything to wear in this mess?

Just as Serena was getting ready to call Darien and tell him that she had gotten sick she spotted a picture of her and her friends standing in the park. Amy, Lita, Mina, Rie, and herself all seemed so happy as they smiled at the camera. God it had been forever since she'd called or talked to them. She hadn't really realized how much she'd missed them, at least, not until now.

Before she even realized what she was doing she walked out of her bedroom and toward the kitchen, down her yelled walled hallway, and through her white and pink living room. Strait to the kitchen until she was there. Then she picked up her phone and began to dial a number she had memorized in the fourth grade.

It rang once twice three times, she was about to hang up when a voice spoke on the other end.

"Hi this is Mina Hello? Hellooooooooo? Is anybody-"

Serena broke in before Mina hung up, "Hey Mina, it's me Serena."

Pause "Serena? Ohmigosh! How are you? You haven't called me in forever, to good for all your old friends now huh?" Mina's voice was playful on the other end, but Serena knew she had hurt Mina keeping away. "So what's up girl?"

"Mina I need a really big favor," she paused for dramatic effect. Then praying Mina wouldn't say no, but at the same time knowing there was no chance she would she continued, "I've only got an hour to get ready for a date, and I need you to work a miracle with my wardrobe. Think your up to it girl?"

Mina seemed to consider this "Of course! I'll be over in ten minutes, by the way, you're giving me the details on the mystery guy when I get over there, and Serena"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad your back." Then she hung up.

About ten minute's later Serena's doorbell rang. She rushed to the door and peeked through the peephole. Sure enough it was Mina's eager smiling face that started back at her. She quickly threw open the door and pulled Mina into her house.

Mina squealed in surprise at being pulled in the door so quickly, but managed to regain composure. They were half way to what was left of Serena's room when Mina burst into conversation.

"So who IS this guy? Name, hotness factor, come on I want all the details girl. Oh and where are you going? I need to know what kind of outfit to put you in."

Some things never change,' Serena thought happily as they entered her room.

Mina dead stopped in the doorway. She surveyed the damage to Serena's room and took a deep breath.

"Well Serena, start answering, and I'll see which clothes aren't too wrinkled and which ones might be acceptable for. I still haven't gotten those answers yet by the way."

Serena just laughed.

"Tick tick tick Serena, you want to make it to this dinner on time start answering."

"Ok ok, his name is Darien Shields. I'm having dinner in his apartment in forty-five minutes; yes he's very hot. Scale of one to ten at least a 9.9." 

"Woah, when do I get to meet him?"

"Not for a while, first date is tonight. Now help with the outfit."

Serena and Mina frantically went through Serena's many outfits until they found one they both agreed would work. It was a simple outfit really, a knee length black skirt with a slit over her left leg going up to her mid calf, and the shirt was a red lace v-neck shirt. Around Serena's neck she wore a red stone on a piece of black lace. The outfit was simple yet sexy, and with Serena's legs it could defiantly be pulled off.

"SO now you've got about 3 minutes before you go knock him dead Serena. Got anything you want to talk to me about before you leave?"

Serena smiled at Mina, she was really the greatest thing Serena had going for her. Maybe Darien would end up being better? Well she'd never know if she stayed here and missed her dinner.

"I've got tons to tell you, but 3 minutes won't cut it Mina. What are you doing tomorrow? Up for a trip to the mall? Or maybe a movie and a trip to the arcade? I haven't been to the arcade and seen the gang in ages. I guess it just didn't seem right."

Mina looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I'm free all day tomorrow. I say we do all of it, make a whole day out of it, maybe crash at my place afterwards, ya know?"

"Yeah, I'll call you at about 10 o'clock, that ok?"

"Yeah that's great, now get out of here or you'll be late for your date with dream boy." Mina gently pushed Serena towards her own door and out into the hallway, both girls left Serena's apartment. "I WANT DETAILS TOMORROW," Mina yelled down the hallway as she walked toward the elevator.

Serena smiled to herself as she headed towards Darien's apartment. Suddenly little butterflies filled her stomach. This was going to be her first date in almost a year, what was she going to say? What if he decided he didn't like her? What if they ended up not having anything to talk about and there was that awful silence that seems deafening Serena managed to get a grip on her own mind just as she reached Darien's door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She's here. I can feel her heart beat from down the hallway, she must be nervous. I wonder what she chose to wear for our "date". It doesn't really matter, soon she'll be mine, forever, if I so chose.'

There was a knock at the door, and Darien got up off his couch. It was a beautiful thing, that couch, cost him a lot two. He'd managed to fully furnish the apartment before their date so Serena wouldn't wonder why there was nothing in it. That could make things difficult if she became suspicious. 

Darien pasted a smile onto his face and opened the door, but as soon as he opened the door he found no need to fake the smile anymore. She was gorgeous. The outfit she was wearing was almost enough to make him drool, and that choker draws even more attention to her neck then he needed. Tonight was going to be a good night, maybe even the best night of his unlife in decades.

"Hi, can I come in, or do I have to eat dinner in the hallway?" Serena giggled a little at her own joke, obviously very nervous. Could I sound anymore stupid? Get a grip Serena. You want him to think your some kind of immature child?'

"Sorry, it's just you look great Serena. Come on in. Dinner's already done. Right this way." Darien spoke in a soft and alluring voice. He slowly led Serena into the dinning room.

Serena gasped as she looked at the room. The dining room was decorated in various shades of black and red. The table itself was covered with a red table cloth and had two candles burning in the center. The smell of the food mixed with the sent of the burning candles was heavenly. Serena allowed herself to be led to a seat where she sat down. Then Darien walked to his side of the table and sat down as well.

He then uncovered his plate, and Serena uncovered her own. The smells of the dinner reached her nose and Serena immediately felt at ease. She hadn't realized she'd been so tense and nervous, but the smells of this familiar dinner of chicken alfredo made her more at ease. She was about to dig in when Darien spoke.

"So Serena, I know this is kind of rude to ask, but how old are you anyway?"

Serena seemed a bit dumb founded at first, it had never occurred to her that this guy didn't know she was eighteen. He must have thought she was younger and was worried about to wide of an age difference, or maybe of her parents. He couldn't possible know they were dead, right?

"I'm eighteen. I'll be nineteen this summer. In July acutely."

"Hmm, I wouldn't have guessed. You've got an air of wisdom about you that makes it hard to guess your age. Most girls your age are sheltered or self-destructive. Your special though, very special."

What is wrong with me, I can't keep my eyes off her neck. I have to get that choker off her, soon'

The dinner went on for an hour with Serena and Darien quietly talking and enjoying each other's company. They talked about music, movies, and they're ideas on the status quo. 

Then Darien stood and began to clear their plates away from the table, and Serena jumped to assist him. She followed Darien into the kitchen and began to help him load the dishwasher with all of their dishes. Then as Serena was putting the last dish in the dishwasher she tripped on her heels and began to fall.

Darien quickly grabbed Serena before she hit the floor and held her in his arms. He could feel her heart beating rapidly as he held her close, weather it was from the fall or they're closeness he couldn't be sure. At that moment he wished his heart would beat so he could gage her reaction to his own.

Slowly he began to help Serena regain her balance. As she stood up against him he noticed that with her heels on she barely came up to his chin. He let his glance run over her outfit and body once again as he had when she first entered his home. As he looked at her face he caught her eyes and looked deeply into hers as she looked into his.

Her breathing stopped, he could feel it. The moment was almost painful in its stillness, but they continued to just stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Finally he spoke, "Are you alright? Do you think you can walk to the couch?"

Serena snapped out of the moment as he spoke. "I'm not sure," she replied truthfully, she suddenly realized that she had been clutching his arms and leaning on him. She attempted to let go and rest her wait on her own foot, but winced in pain.

Darien saw the look of pain cross her face and immediately picked her up. "You've probable sprained it, I'm going to have a look at it but I need to carry you to the couch, do you mind?"

Serena tried to control her breathing. Why does he have this affect on me?' "Yes that fine. Just be careful touching it, it hurts."

Darien carried her to the living room and placed her on his plush couch. "I promise you princess, I won't do anything to hurt you, unless you want me to." Darien grinned suggestively at Serena making her blush a deep crimson.

Serena stuttered in response, "I um. Well thank you for not hurting my- OUCH!" Serena quickly pulled her foot away from Darien's reach.

"I wasn't even touching it I swear!"

"No it's all right it's not you it's just," an excruciating pain shot threw Serena's leg and rendered her speechless. Her eyes started to water over with pain.

Suddenly Darien gently picked up her foot and took her boot off. Serena looked at him pleadingly as he did so. Once he had gotten her heel off her injured foot he examined her it closely. Then ever so gently he began to massage the area around her ankle. To Serena it felt heavenly and a soft moan excaped her mouth.

"Like that huh?" Darien smiled another genuine smile and continued to massages her ankle. Then gathering all her courage Serena reached down and grabbed the bottom of Darien's chin and made him face her. Slowly she drew his face her own and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He began to kiss her back slowly and gently at first, then more passionately. He opened his mouth and licked Serena's lips encouraging her to open her own mouth. Serena did and allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Next she began to explore his mouth with her own. She didn't know what was getting into her, but this seemed so right, and he tasted so good.

Kissing her is heaven,' Darien thought. He slowly maneuvered they're bodies so he was sitting on the couch with her sitting in his lap. He deepened the kisses and made them more passionate. He kissed her with a fiery hunger that he didn't know he possessed.

Serena met his every kiss with an intensity of her own. Slowly she let her hands trail over his chest. Exploring his muscular shoulders and then down to his stomach. She could feel her self control slipping away as she kissed him, but she didn't care all that mattered was now.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in these stories unless I make them up. Even if I do feel free to use them at your will.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly Darien did something unexpected; he bit her, hard. Serena pulled back and licked her now bleeding lip. She looked at him questioningly and saw the pain in his eyes. Why had he bitten her like that? Serena's thoughts were all a jumble, but one thing really stuck out, did she mind?

Darien couldn't believe he had bitten her. He hadn't meant to at all, it wasn't even that he'd lost control, he just hadn't known he was going to do it. Maybe he should stop this before it went to far, but since when had he cared about killing a girl? That's what he had brought her here for, right? Who cares if he happened to play with his food a little? Why couldn't he control his emotions? He'd thought he'd silenced them long ago. He was about to push Serena off his lap and tell her to go home when SHE did something unexpected.

Serena knew she was going to surprise Darien by biting him back, but she hadn't realized she'd get this kind of reaction that she did. At first he'd stiffened up and hadn't moved. She'd worried she'd done the wrong thing, but then he kissed her again. She had thought his first kisses were amazing but these were much better. His hands were behind her neck pulling her face closer to his, making they're kisses almost painful they became so close, but for some reason Darien pulled away.

This time when he looked at her he knew he couldn't kill her. He's planned for her to be a midnight snack, but he couldn't do it now. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew whatever it was it was because of her, and he didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted her gone. And as he knew, the best way to get rid of her would be to show her the truth. 

Darien's eyes began to glow red, and his fangs lengthened. He forced a smile to his face so Serena would see his fangs. When she did the horror on her face hurt more then anything else had that night, more then anything else had that century. Darien growl at Serena for causing him pain. He shoved her off his lap and then stood. Serena sat on the floor, shocked, but seemingly not scared. He pulled her up by her arm and dragged her to the door of his apartment where he immediately threw her out into the hallway, then locked and slammed the door behind her.

Serena had no idea what had just happened. Had Darien really just turned into a vampire and thrown her out? More so if he was a vampire why hadn't he tried to kill her? And why did it hurt so badly that he had rejected her? 

Before anyone could see Serena sitting on the floor in the hallway she quickly stood up and ran back to her own apartment. Slamming the door shut and then locking it behind her. From there she ran into her own bedroom and collapsed into a small heap on her bed. As she laid there her body wrenched with pent up sobs, and she realized she wasn't crying because she could have been killed, but that the only person who finally made her feel something wasn't a person at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know you all want to kill me for such a small chapter after not writing for so long but understand the next one will be longer, and it will be coming soon. Plz don't be to mad.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Earth to Serena! Hello shopping to be done here. Serena are you ok?"

Serena blinked at Mina a few times and then remembered where she was. She was shopping, with the gang, in a VERY crowded mall. She turned back to the now annoyed blonde.

"Yea sorry Mina, I was just thinking."

"Well then now you can answer my question," Mina replied.

"Um what was the question?"

"How was your date meatball head. Mina told us all about you calling her before your hot date for fashion advice, but you haven't said anything about the date yet. Jeez!" Rei was already back into the swing of things. Pretending Serena had never gone through her thing and teasing her mercilessly.

"It was um.. He wasn't who I originally though he was." Serena was a bit disappointed with her answer, but she hope it kept the girls happy. Even if she knew it wouldn't.

"No second date then?" Lita just had to get the details on the hot guy that she had never met that gone to they're school without her notice.

"Nope. No second date."

"You guys I really don't think we should pester Serena about this." Amy was being her normal way to polite self, but Serena felt like she needed that more right now and she suck close to Amy.

"Hey you guys, if we're done shopping do you think we could head over to the arcade for a while? I haven't seen Andrew in forever, I feel kinda bad for never calling him back and stuff."

"I think that'd be a great I idea, lets go. Right Rei, Amy, Mina?" They all nodded to Lita in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Conversation between all the girls (except Serena later at the shrine.

Rei: Guys do you think something was different about Serena? I mean I know she must have changed because of losing her parents and all but, well I don't know, I just thought that even for Serena she seemed a little off.

Mina: Yea I noticed it too. She wasn't like that when I went to her house the other night. You think maybe something happened with her date that she's not telling us about? Maybe he was a boyfriend and they broke up or something?

Amy: That could explain her wanting to leave early, and getting so uncomfortable when we asked her about her date.

Lita: You thought she seemed uncomfortable?

Amy: Well yea, didn't all of you notice it?

Rei: That would explain a lot

Mina: Poor Serena, she's just starting to get back into the swing of things, and something else horrible happens. Do you think we should set her up with someone else?

Lita: I think we should just try to keep her busy until she's back to normal. Maybe now's not a good time for her to have a boyfriend.

Amy: Did Lita just say that, or did aliens steal her body?

Lita: Amy! ::throws pillow at her::

Rei, Mina, and Lita then attack Amy in a pillow fight and the conversation ends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena was on patrol in the park. Lately she's been going on patrol for hours, and just walking the park and some of the worse parts of the city for hours. It helped her to clear her head, but it also gave her time to think about him.

She still couldn't figure out what had happened. How was it that she missed the fact that he was a vampire? Why didn't she stake him after she'd found out? So many questions filled her head while she was walking the park, and tonight she was particularly deep in thought.

Then out of nowhere Serena felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her to the ground. She was so surprised that someone had managed to sneak up on her that she didn't even scream. She tried to fight back, kicking wildly at the person who she couldn't quiet see in the darkness, but then another pair of hands grabbed her feet pinning her completely to the ground.

She then got a glimpse of red eyes on her too attackers and realized they were vampires. She was being pinned to the ground totally defenseless by two vampires, and no one was around to even hear her scream. Serena then understood that she might, and would most likely not live through this night.

All of a sudden the vampire that held her arms down screamed in pain and then disappeared into a cloud of dust. Serena's arms now free reached into her coat and pulled out a stake and she quickly dusted the other vampire. Then turned to see whom her savior was.

__

It was Darien! 

Serena just stared at him and didn't know what to do. He was a vampire, so she thought she was suppose to kill him, that he was suppose to be a bad guy, but he'd just saved her life. Somehow it didn't seem right to kill someone who could have just watched you be killed.

"Why'd you help me?" She had to know.

He just looked at her sadly. Then he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Serena was in shock. She was kissing a vampire, AGAIN, but this time she knew she was doing it. And she didn't care. She kissed him back until he pulled away.

"Because for some reason kissing you makes me feel differently, and until I know why I have to keep you alive."

Then he turned and left.

Serena stood there numb. She blinked back tears that were about to spill out over her face, he left her again. What was so wrong with her that even a vampire had to leave her? Was there anybody in the world that could love her?

Serena turned and ran for her apartment.

Darien watched as Serena turned and fled in the direction of her apartment. He heard her crying from the tree he had hid behind and it was all he could do not to run after her. He didn't know why exactly he'd chosen to hurt her, maybe so that he wouldn't get hurt when she couldn't love him back because of what he was. He saw her stake the other vampire and felt no remorse, how long would it be until one day while he slept she staked him? Or worse, what would he do if he fell in love with her and he had to watch her age and then die? He couldn't turn her if she didn't want him to, and he would never ask her if he could. It just couldn't work.

He decided that he should follow her home. Who knew if more vampires would try to attack her? She'd managed to be caught totally off guard the first time, no one could honestly tell if it would happen again.

Suddenly a thought struck Darien, why hadn't see been afraid of them? Why hadn't she cringed when she saw them? How much did this girl really know about vampires anyway?

Darien was torn from his thoughts when suddenly he heard a young girl scream. Immediately he knew it was Serena and ran in the direction of her scream. He didn't know why he was so concerned about her, but he didn't care, all he had time to think about was Serena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Look look another chapter! Hoorah! Yes I kno it needs more editing. Sry ppl noone but me edits it so its crap. Ne1 want the job???


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. Out of no where a man with green hair had jumped out and attacked her. This time thought it wasn't a vampire. She didn't know what he was, but he was much too strong to be human, but the cross around her neck didn't seem to burn his flesh and he gripped her throat constricting her airway. Serena's screaming stopped and she felt her self about to pass out from the lack of air. At the back of her mind she wondered if Darien would come saver her again, but at the same time she almost wished he wouldn't.

Serena had never thought of herself as a quitter, but she just couldn't win lately. Sure she'd gotten her friends back, though other then that nothing else in her life had really returned to normal. Ever since her parents had died the whole world had turned upside down on her. Absolutely nothing seemed to be getting better either. Who ever it was trying to kill her now was winning, and mostly because she didn't care enough to fight. She didn't care enough to just reach up hear hands and do something, anything, to get her lungs full or air again. The world started to turn black and Serena's limbs felt heavy. Serena realized that she was never even going to feel her body hit the ground, and she was going to die in the very same place her parents had. How sad

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien saw Serena's limp body in Allen's hands and almost screamed with rage. He pushed his legs to move faster, to get to them before Allen saw him coming and fled, but it was to late. Allen looked up just as he came within twenty feet of them. As soon as Allen saw Darien coming he smiled and waved, then lifted Serena's limp body in his arms and disappeared in a shower of rose petals. (Yes I know that's not normal for Allen, but I'm changing his character.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena woke up, to her great surprise, in a king size waterbed with red satin sheets and a red mesh canopy. She looked around the room and realized she had no idea where she was. Scenes from the night before started to come crawling back to her from memory and she laid back in the bed and groaned.

Had Darien saved her last night? His apartment had been in shades of black and red, and she'd never scene the bedroom, Serena wondered to herself as she glanced around the room. But as she surveyed the place she realized that this could not be an apartment from her complex. The bedroom was much too big, and the ceiling much to high. So where exactly was she? And why wasn't she dead?

Slowly she got up out of the bed she had been laying in and looked down at her cloths. What she had been wearing the night before had been replaced by a white silk nightgown. Who had dressed her, and what they had seen she didn't want to think about? 

Serena approached the door of the room when a voice called out to her from a chair in a dark corner that she hadn't noticed before.

"Good morning Serena." It was a man sitting in a black velvet chair. His hair was long and green and his ears pointed at the sides. He wore a look of great sadness on his face as he looked at her from the shadows.

"Um good morning? Could you um tell me where I am, who you are, and how I got here?" Serena didn't know if this man, if you could call a person with green hair, green skin, and pointed ears a man, was a friend or an enemy. She didn't like not knowing where she stood, and she and an increasing want to get out of that place by the second.

"My name is Allen. I brought you hear last night. I found you in the park. Your body was lying on the ground and I had thought you were dead. I didn't see your attacker, but apparently they didn't want to kill you. The only thing I noticed that was wrong was you have a few bruises on your arms, and those two cuts on your neck."

Serena reached her fingers to her neck and felt that it was true. She had been bitten by a vampire. She felt the two holes in her neck and began to cry. Had see become one of them? Had she really died last night and become one of those evil things?

Allen stood when he saw her tears and came to her. He hesitated a moment before wrapping her in his arms. Making soothing noises as she hid her face in his chest and cried. He stroked her hair and said calming words. Finally Serena lifted her face to his with tears in her eyes and asked the question she thought she knew the answer to.

"Am I a vampire now?"

Allen's laugh startled her. "No of course not, why would you think that? If those bites did in fact come from a vampire they didn't drink nearly enough of your blood to kill you. Come now, we have to get you back to your world and your home. I don't know how you got mixed up in the world of demons, but a pretty girl like you shouldn't be here.

Allen walked Serena to the door, all the while putting a spell on her. This was going to be his revenge. Darien was going to feel the pain that he had made Allen feel all those years ago when he took Anne from him. Darien would never admit, even to himself that he had fallen in love with a mortal, but Allen knew it was true. He was going to get his revenge all right. By taking this mortal, and making her love him, and then making her his own, only to destroy her. He would to do Darien all the evil things Darien did to him. He would make him pay.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena lay in her bed starting up at the ceiling thinking. Last night had been so strange, so confusing. Darien had kissed her again, and then once again had pushed her away. Not even a vampire found her attractive, he just toyed with her emotions. She hated him for that, and at the same time hated herself. She hated herself for caring about a vampire, for kissing him, and for enjoying it. She didn't know how she could do something that disgusting. Then there was Allen. Her memory of everything that had happened was fuzzy. How had he explained what had happened? How had she ended up with him? She tried to find a memory anything, but nothing came to her. She gave up with a sigh and rolled over in bed.

She looked at her alarm clock and groaned. It was already 5PM, what was she suppose to be doing now? Serena knew she had forgotten something, but what exactly? Her phone began to ring next to her bed insistently. With another groan of frustration Serena rolled herself out of bed and when after the offending phone.

She picked up the phone and answered somewhat hostily, "Hello?"

"Who Serena is that you?" came Lita's voice from the other end. "Um Serena it's me Lita, hi. Did you forget about coming over to the temple to watch movies with me and the rest of the girls?"

Serena slapped her forehead. That was what she had forgotten. "I'm sorry Lita I must have fallen asleep on my bed after I got dressed. I'll be right over!"

"No worries Sere. Be quick though, Rei is ready to murder you. She's in a bit of a bad mood today."

__

Great just what I need, Rei ready to bite my head off.' "No problem Lita I'll be right over. Byes!"

"See you soon Serena."

With that both girls hung up their respective phones. Serena rushed into the bathroom and fixed her hair. Quickly she scanned her clothes to see how much damage she'd done by sleeping in her outfit. _Not to bad. A little wrinkled, but not bad. _ With that Serena grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter and headed out of her apartment door.


	10. Chapter 9

It was almost midnight when the girls decided to all head for their respective homes. They said they're good byes and disappeared into the darkness. Serena was had only made it three blocks before someone grabbed her from behind. Adrenaline pumped through her blood stream and she quickly spun around and faced her attacker, she was about to plant a well-practiced punch dead center on their face when she realized whom she was facing.

Darien's midnight blue eyes were looking strait into hers. Serena felt her stomach drop, the air left her lungs in one surprised gasp as she took in what was going on. He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her, but she wouldn't let him hurt her like the last time all over again. She stepped back and glared at him.

"What do you think your doing? You think you can just show up late at night when you want to, kiss me, and then leave me like so piece of trash? Like some girl you don't even care about? I won't stand for it. I'm worth more then that, and I can do better then that. So get the hell outta my life."

Darien felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. He wanted to hold his girl in his arms right now, to tell her that he thought he loved her, and that he wanted to protect her from everything. He knew he couldn't though. That she could never love a vampire, but because he was falling in love with her she was in danger. He had to tell her about Allen, and had to make her believe him, and the only was she would believe him was if she trusted him, and to earn her trust she needed the truth. The truth that would hurt him so much. Her sheer rejection would tear him apart, but he had to protect her from Allen, even if it meant he would have to suffer.

"You don't understand Serena. You can't possibly understand. I know I hurt you by pushing you away that first night, and then leaving you alone in the darkness the second time, but understand that I hurt you to protect you, and myself. I knew I was falling in love with you, even though as a vampire I'm not supposed to be able to love. That first night I was scared of those feelings so I pushed you away, I was confused. Then when I kissed you in the park I knew I was falling for you, but that you could never love me. I'm a vampire, and you hunt vampires every night in that park. I know I've been watching you on your hunts. I don't know how you got mixed into my demon world, but now you're in danger and it's my fault. Allen will try to kill you."

"Get away from me!" Serena pushed Darien away from her. Tears rolling down her face. She was confused and hurt. Everything was so unfair. How could she have fallen for a vampire, an evil vile creature? She turned on her heel and ran into the darkness. Not caring really if he followed her, she just had to get away. To outrun her emotions. She wanted to be numb, she couldn't handle thinking anymore and she just wanted to be home.

Serena slammed into someone in her blind run. She looked up at the green face and saw Allen starting down at her. A cold smile across his lips. Darien's warning rang out through her head as she started at the cruel creature blocking her path. 

"Serena where are you going in such a hurry? And what are these, tears? Don't cry darling. Allen will make it all better just relax," Allen was putting Serena into a trance with his smooth voice and comforting words. "That's it now come here, come to me."

Serena walked right up to Allen as he took her into his arms. Just as Allen enveloped Serena into his arms Darien turned the corner and spotted the two this way. His dead heart wretched in his chest. Allen looked up at him with cold eyes and an evil glare. He picked Serena up and held her close to his chest. In her trance Serena unconsciously snuggled close to Allen's body. Darien couldn't stand to watch the girl he loved in Allen's arms. He knew Allen had her under one of his spells, he had to, but it still hurt to watch.

"What the matter Darien?" Allen said coldly. "Can't handled it when someone steals your love? How very sad. Now maybe you'll understand what you did to me when you took my Anne from me. When you killed her for your own fun."

"Allen don't touch her!"

"Or what? There's nothing you can do in this situation Darien. I have this poor pitiful human that you've fallen in love with and what happens to her is solely in my hands. I can do what ever I want. And I think I'm going to enjoy making you watch."

With that Allen teleported Darien, Serena, and himself back to his lair. Darien found himself chained to a wall while Allen sat with Serena on a large bed covered in dark green and black satin sheets. Allen released Serena from her trance. He wanted Darien to hear her screams of pain as he hurt her and destroyed her. Maybe he'd get really lucky and she would beg Darien to save her and then Darien would have to watch as his love was destroyed, mind and body.

Serena looked around the room and at Darien in the chains. "What's going on?" Serena demanded of Allen. She had a migraine and was in a very foul temper.

"Well darling that chained to the wall over there is Darien, the pitiful vampire who has fallen in love with you. Almost a century ago he brutally killed the love of my life, Anne. Now I'm going to get my revenge by letting him watch me slowly and painfully kill you."

With that Allen began to laugh demonically.


	11. Chapter 10 very short sry

I'm sorry for how long this chapter has taken to get out. I've had major writers block. Why did I feel the need to put Serena in this position? Oh yes because it put you all on the edge of your seat Well read on and seen what I've put the poor girl through now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena tried to stomach everything Allen had just said to her, but before she could finish her first thought he attacked her. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand and her jaw with his other hand Allen made her look into his eyes. Slowly he vamped out and made her watch, contorting his face, eyes turning a blazing red, teeth elongating, and finally he leaned in towards her neck. Serena let out a load painful scream as Allen tore the skin on her neck brutally, making a large gash with his teeth and then lapping up the blood that pooled there with his tongue.

Darien who was changed to the wall watched and heard Serena's screams in anguish. He called out Serena's name silently praying she would make it through this while at the same time trying to free himself. Using his superhuman strength he yanked at the chains on the wall. Allen amused at his efforts looked up from the horrible bloody mess he was making of Serena's neck.

"Don't like the pain I'm putting her through do you? Now you know how it felt to watch you kill my beautiful Anne. Well I'm not going to let u off this easy, she'd die to quickly from blood loss this way." With that Allen waved his hand over the large gash in Serena's neck and it quickly began to heal.

Serena cried out horribly in pain once again. Darien could see the skin on her neck regrowing itself. He could imagine the sheer pain at feeling her cells quickly regenerating themselves. Splitting in a fury that should forever be unknown to the human kind. He let out a low growl and began to yank on his restraints.

"Allen I'll kill you for this. Don't hurt her anymore you've got your revenge. DON'T TOUCH HER OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Allen stopped his work on Serena's neck, letting his hand fall to his side. There was nothing but a small cut on Serena's neck now, and though blood flowed out of it steadily it wouldn't kill her. If treated "Oh Darien I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to torture her, and then leave her with you for dead. Then you can either watch her die, or turn her. Either way you'll lose her, you'll either damn her eternally or have to watch her die painfully when you could save her." With that he grabbed Serena's neck and began to squeeze right over the cut. Blood was soon seeping out between his fingers and Serena was again screaming in pain.

Darien was sure he could handle no more when Serena cried out one last time before passing out, "Darien help me!" And then she was gone. Not dead, but unconscious. 

In his fury and hate Darien managed to do something that should have been impossible. He broke the chains that held his arms to the walls of Allen's dungeonous lair. Allen looked at Darien, fear in his eyes and then Allen's world was gone. He had no time for his life to flash before his eyes, one moment he saw Darien baring down on him, pure rage in his eyes, and in the next moment the world had gone black.

Darien had ripped Allen's head of with his bare hands. His blood covered hands shook with rage as he looked at Serena's body, covered in her own blood, and now Allen's as well. Darien picked up her unconscious body to look for her pulse. It was there, but barely. Allen had done as he had promised. Serena had lost so much blood it was impossible for her to survive like this. She was dying in his arms.

Serena's eyes opened slightly as she lay in Darien's arms. She looked up at him, so much pain in her eyes and said two words, "I'm sorry." Her eyes closed again, and Darien knew it would only be seconds before she was gone


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

thoughts

" " speech

He just couldn't let her die. Serena please understand, I'm doing this because I love you.' Darien leaned down and kissed Serena's neck gently where Allen had injured her, then he lifted his own palm to his lips and sunk his teeth into them. Blood flowed freely from the two wounds on his palm and he then lifted his hand to Serena's lips. "I'm sorry it has to be this way love. I'm taking you're life from you, and in the same instant tying you to this world I'm so sorry." And with that he gently parted her lips with his fingertips and made her drink his blood.

Serena's body convulsed horribly in his arms, something he knew to be all too common, but it tore his heart out to watch. One he was convinced that she had been made to drink enough he removed his hands from her lips and watched his own small wound heal. Then in the few seconds he had left before it all started he prepared himself for the worst of it all, watching Serena die.

Before she became a vampire she did have to die after all, and he knew it was going to take all his strength to keep her from hurting herself, at the same time he would need that same strength to keep him sane. He was beginning to think he had made the wrong decision, that he should just released her from her pain and let her die and then it started. Serena's eyes popped open and she looked at Darien. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes before she started to scream. Her screams weren't like last time, these screams chilled you to your core. Her body was already dead, and her soul was leaving her, the screams he was hearing was the screams of a demon, the one that was taking over her. Serena thrashed about wildly, as if trying to escape the pain of her soul being torn away, or maybe she was trying to follow it, whatever she was instinctively trying to do it was taking most of Darien's strength to hold her down. 

Her thrashing and screaming seemed to go on for hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Finally Serena's body stilled, she was dead, utterly and completely dead. In three nights Serena would awaken soulless, a demon replacing her beautiful love filled soul.

Darien held Serena's dead body close and carried her to his apartment. He managed to sneak both of their blood-covered bodies into the building with out anyone noticing and get them both into his apartment. As soon as he opened the door he felt a rush of memories come back to him. All the memories of their date, of their kisses, and of throwing her out when he didn't understand what he was feeling. But now he knew what he was plagued with, it was love. It wasn't suppose to be possible, vampires had no souls, so how could they love?

Darien shook of his thoughts and carried Serena's dead body into his bathroom. Her body was covered with blood, and so was his, he needed to get rid of the clothes they were wearing and get them both cleaned up. When she awoke in three days there was going to be a lot to think about, her body being covered in blood that wasn't even her own should not be one of them. Darien managed to get both of them into the bathroom and then he laid Serena's body in the tub (still empty and she still fully clothed) while he went to the linen closet and got a towel. When he came back he saw her blood covered body lying in the tub and almost broke down. How had he let this happen to her? His beautiful innocent angel. Now she was no longer innocent, she was ruined, and it was entirely his fault. He had let her get hurt, let Allen injure her, and then he had damned her for life.

Quickly before he lost his resolve Darien lifted Serena's body from the tub. He undressed her carefully, hating himself for what he had to do. He had dreamed of what her body might look like, and now he was finding out, without her consent. He did his best not to look at her body as he bathed her in the tub. Washing all the blood from her skin and hair. 


	13. The End, or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dairen was still embarrist about being seen naked by Serena. He had raced out of the room before explaining anything. After all the girl had just been turned into a vampire. For that matter a vampire with a soul! Yet he had lost his head and run out of the room. Your such a beast how could you leave her like that? Some love you must feel for her. Now where can I find some clothes before going back in there?'

Darien headed for the laundry room in his apartment. He opened the drier door and pulled out a black dress shirt and casual black pants. Searching around further turned up a pair of flamed boxers and some black socks. Hmmm not bad for strait from the laundry.' Darien put on the less then slightly wrinkled clothes and headed back towards his bedroom, where he knew Serena would be waiting, confused, hurt, and most dangerously, angry. Darien you've been through worse then this. You know first hand what she's going through right now, she'll need some one, even if it has to be you now more then ever.' He approached his bedroom door. He had left it open when he dashed out, but it was now shut again. He knocked quietly once. No answer.

Darien knocked again more loudly and waited for an answer. Again he was met with nothing, nothing but the deadly silence of his apartment. He reached the door knob and turned it slowly, preparing himself for what he may see. He envisioned her sitting on his bed crying, or starting daggers at him from some corner, he was not at all prepared for what he found.

Darien was met with an empty bedroom and silence. He threw the door back, causing it to bang loudly against the opposite wall. The sound echoed through his apartment and seemed to repeat its self over and over in his head. He walked over to the bed calmly and found a note laying on the disheleved sheets in Serena's handwriting, it simply read:

"_I'm sorry I left without letting you explain. I know what I am, at least enough to know that I hate myself. It's not your fault that things turned out this way. I don't blame you for turning me to keep me alive. This is something I need to sort out on my own. Please don't come looking for me. I'll come back when I'm ready After all now we have eternity Right?_

The one who has always loved you

even if I don't understand why

Serena"

And that was it. She was gone. For who knew how long, do god only knows where. But on the bright side she said she would be back, and he would be waiting. He respected what she asked of him, he wouldn't follow. If he had to he'd wait forever, for eternity.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes that is the end. Fear not there will be a another story to follow. Hopefully soon.


	14. to be continued?

Ok editors have been found. If you want to check out some of my other work I have lots of poems on fictionpress.net 


End file.
